


Hallowed Be Thy Name

by CourierNinetyTwo



Series: I Am Thou, Thou Art I [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Motorcycle Sex, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: Makoto's Awakening leads to a whole lot of self-discovery.





	Hallowed Be Thy Name

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated for KC for encouraging this idea in a late night chat.

The first time was an accident.

In retrospect, Makoto considered that Johanna might have planned things from start to finish, but within the moment, it felt like a breathless collapse of circumstance. She had been riding high through Kaitul after a long and arduous fight against Taizo Naguri's hulking Shadow, dealing the final blow in an explosion of nuclear fury. After snapping up the treasure, Joker had asked her to head back up top and tag Ryuji in for the rest of the trip, worried she might have exhausted herself.

His concerns were kind but unfounded. Adrenaline still poured like molten metal through Makoto's veins, burning hotter as she whipped down another tunnel, heading to the top of the ever-shifting maze. The inside of her palm ached from Ann passing on a surge of strength after toppling the Shadow with a hail of gunfire, and Makoto bit her lip to keep that hand steady and away from the throttle, resisting the temptation to go even faster. Johanna had limits far beyond what a human could take, but also control bar none. Makoto knew she was always safe astride her Persona, with no threat of losing balance.

That didn't do a damn thing to cool the rush blazing under her skin, though, and the faster Makoto drove, the more the bike started to tremble. The ceaseless vibration of the engine was normal, but running roughshod over the subway tracks meant she had to lean in a bit to keep from being thrown right off the back. Johanna's design was meant for it; she could bear down and fire like a silver bullet down the tunnels, but racing to a blur wasn't settling the nervous energy in the pit of her stomach.

Knots of tension climbed up Makoto's back as she tried to find a more comfortable way to ride, something that would take the ache out of thighs and shoulders alike. Frustration lingered like a bitter taste on the back of her tongue; it was hard to know if she needed more or less, another good fight or a good night's sleep, but her attention snapped to the hellscape of a road in front of her when a Shadow came around the corner.

She hit it in the blink of an eye, blinded by scentless black smoke as the demon dissipated from the impact, so weak that it had simply exploded. Makoto wrenched the bike around the next coming turn, breathing hard until it felt like her lungs were filled with phosphorus, burning white. Everything was fine, she wasn't hurt in the least, but the fluttering feelings from a moment ago were now a tangled mess, some sort of drive she didn't have a name for.

 _My priestess_ . Johanna's voice walked like icy fingers up Makoto's spine, echoing along the inside of her skull. The Persona never referred to her by name -- it was always _priestess_ or _rider_ or _wild one_ , even if the last one tended to make her blush -- but often spoke of its own accord. She wasn't sure it was the same way for all of the Phantom Thieves, although she'd caught Joker talking to Arsene once after he walked through that strange door only he could see. _Are you well?_

The question snapped Makoto back to the present, away from the endless blur of tunnels. How many floors did she even have left? It was so easy to lose count.

"I...I'm fine." She always answered out loud, even though chances were Johanna could read her thoughts. They were too connected for such a communication barrier to matter, but it just seemed polite.

 _You are a poor liar, wild one._ There was the heat, going straight to her face as always. Makoto bit the inside of her cheek; there was already sweat dripping down the back of her neck from the fight, sticking to the leather that adhered skintight thanks to buckles and lacing. _Would you like me to take control?_

"Control how?" Slower, she had to ride slower so this wasn't so nerve-wracking. "You're just a cognition, you know. What I am within personified."

 _Yet solid enough for you to feel._ Johanna's voice was dry, almost amused, but something about the tone set Makoto even more on edge. A hum went through her fingertips, akin to the buzz of static electricity, and she felt something within the bike lock tight, the song of metal on metal. The cloud of blue chains that perpetually surrounded Johanna flared bright for a split second, seared into the back of Makoto's eyes. _Like this._

The bike suddenly accelerated, even though she hadn't tapped the throttle. She couldn't, in fact, Makoto discovered a second later, trying to roll it and finding no give. Johanna was zipping along the tracks without her input at all, any and all attempts to maneuver the steering restricted by an impossible strength.

 _You're free, my priestess._ Johanna whispered, words cutting like a blade through the howling wind -- the voices -- that always filled Mementos. _Just hold on and breathe._

Free. She didn't have to navigate, to count floors, to focus on the next strategy. Johanna was giving her the chance to ride without consequence, to let the movement take her. Makoto drew in a slow, deep breath, easing her fingers away from the throttle centimeter by centimeter and settling back in the seat, feet grounded low. The bike stayed steady, perfectly balanced, and after a shaky exhale, she closed her eyes.

This was risky. It was so risky but exhilarating, like she was flying. Wind whipped back through her hair, the roar of Johanna's engine drowning out all other noise. Energy continued to prick needles under her skin, demanding an outlet, but Makoto kept her breathing even and let that warmth suffuse her whole body. It felt good, and when the bike began to lean into a curve, her thighs tightened around either side of Johanna, sending an electric shock went up Makoto's spine. She jumped a bit, fingers squeezing the handlebars out of reflex, but on the next turn, she tried it again.

"Oh." The syllable stuttered out of Makoto's throat as her attention was stolen by the vibration, the pressure, and a fire building low in her body. Each time her thighs pressed in, that same pleasure -- and that's what it was, _pleasure_ singing through her nerves, turning the ache of muscle into something else entirely -- repeated itself until her breath got faster, and Johanna rode faster along with it.

Makoto gasped, head bowing down as she tried to stop the trembling taking over her limbs. It wasn't fear but it was unfamiliar, need twisting in her gut until her hips bucked forward by instinct, grinding down against the body of the bike. She barely muffled a whimper by clenching her jaw, hands holding the bars in a white-knuckled grip before a thread of tension wound so tight and deep inside that a staggered cry forced its way between her lips. "Oh god, oh g--"

The instant before that thread snapped, Makoto put two and two together, but was only afforded a split second of embarrassment before a wave of bliss wiped her mind blank. Her stomach pressed down against smooth, solid steel, holding her through every moan and twitch until she could breathe right again. A heavy haze settled across her thoughts, sticking against the inside of her skull, warm and wet like--

"Oh my _god_." A flush of red rushed all the way to Makoto's hairline, the blush so deep it nearly matched her eyes when she managed to open them again. "I can't believe I just--I--"

 _Do not be embarrassed, rider._ Makoto yelped at hearing Johanna's voice in her head once more, realizing the Persona had not only heard the whole thing, but must have felt it. _Part of coming to terms with your true self is knowing your desires._

"But, I--that doesn't count!" Makoto insisted, scrambling to find some other explanation.

Unfortunately, Johanna chose that moment to grind to a halt and Makoto's head snapped up, looking for the reason. When she saw the shadowed ticket gates just a few feet ahead and heard Ryuji humming under his breath, Makoto did everything in her power not to whip the bike back around and careen down the next escalator to get away. Had he heard her? Did Ryuji have any idea that she just--

"Hey, are you guys back already?" Leaning over on one leg, he poked his head out, the dull lighting above reflecting on his silver mask. "Yo, Queen. What's up?"

"N-nothing." She dismissed Johanna before thinking better of it, biting back a curse at the realization that her knees were weak enough to buckle. Trying to make the movement casual, Makoto reached out to brace herself on one of the ticket gates, forcing a smile. "Joker wanted your help downstairs. He's still got some requests to take care of."

"Tired, huh? You look a little flushed, or like, fever-y." Ryuji gestured towards his temple. "But no worries. I'll go bash some heads in. Get some sleep!"

"Thanks, Skull." Makoto took a step back to let him through -- and duck the bat jutting out from his shoulder by less than an inch. "I will."

Once he was gone, idle whistling falling out of earshot, Makoto pressed her back against the wall, one hand cupped over her face as if that would force the warmth there back into the rest of her bloodstream. When it didn't, she grumbled a curse. "What the hell was that even all about?"  


 

\--

The next time was more purposeful.

Makoto had gotten angry, far angrier than she ever meant to. The enemy they fought possessed some strange power that brainwashed half the team, and if she had to deck Yusuke one more time to keep him from slashing at her with that ridiculous katana, something was going to explode. Probably the katana if she had a choice, but there was only so much she could do while Joker was yelling at her to have Johanna cleanse everyone in reach. Eventually it had worked and they all beat the Shadow into the ground, but her aggravation didn't fade even when he vanished into that telling black fog.

"Queen, are you okay?" Ann got back up on her feet, wincing before adjusting her mask back into place. She had fallen under the creature's spell too, and the smell of burnt leather filled the Shadow's lair thanks to an Agilao that was dodged by inches. "I kind of whipped you once or twice, huh?"

More times than that, but Makoto stowed her frustration for a moment, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. "It's okay, Panther. This suit is more padded than it looks."

"Still, though. Let me rub your shoulders on the ride back or something." Turning on her heel, Ann put both hands over her mouth to yell, "Mona! Make like a van and get us out of here!"

"Um." Makoto blinked, hands clenching into loose fists like Johanna's handlebars were still there to grasp. "You don't have to do that. I'm going to ride back by myself."

"I think Queen might want a break from being crushed between everyone." Joker interjected, smile calm but knowing. "You guys kind of ran her in circles for the last twenty minutes."

Yusuke cleared his throat, hiding a spike of embarrassment with a careful tip of the kitsune mask, and Ann promptly hid her whip behind her back. A loud honk from outside warned that Morgana was waiting out past the flickering portal, offering a distraction that Makoto immediately took advantage of to summon Johanna, pulling in the clutch the moment it materialized in her hand. One hard roll of the throttle sent her accelerating through the shadowy maw and back out into the wider labyrinth, Morgana's chassis a blip in Makoto's vision as she left a trail of blue, ethereal fire behind.

Away from the rest, she could growl out her rage alone. She was grateful to have the ability to clear everyone's heads, but the smug Shadow had left her with the primal urge to smash its face in. Dodging the weapons of her own friends was inordinately stressful, and so was the voice in the back of her head that said she couldn't go home to Sae this way. Her sister was keeping an eye out for any detail out of the ordinary, especially since Principal Kobayakawa had asked if she made any 'lifestyle changes'.

_No, Sis, I'm just finally getting the chance to use those aikido classes you paid for. That and learning how to take down criminals my own way._

Makoto winced at the end of that thought, shoulders sagging. More than anything, she wished she could tell Sae about all this, that her sister might be proud of her. Ignoring the sudden warm sting in the corner of her eyes, Makoto sniffled and urged Johanna to pick up a bit more speed, taking the scenic route back up top so she wouldn't run into Morgana and the rest by accident.

 _Rider._ The Persona's voice was softer than usual, more like coaxing than a demand for attention. _We have a long way yet to go._

A frown worked its way all the way up Makoto's face, wrinkling her brow. "I know that, Johanna."

There was a pause, a strange split second of empty space in her thoughts. _I can carry you along the path that remains, if you wish to enjoy your solitude._

Makoto bit her lip, considering the implications. "Like before?"

 _Yes_.

It had been weeks ago, a source of such supreme embarrassment that Makoto had actually blushed when Joker had them infiltrate the most recent palace, the memory sparked by Johanna's voice returning to her ear. Ever since she had tried to sort out her feelings on the matter, set them in different logical boxes until her mind spit out something that made sense, and three simple facts had emerged. First, that she certainly hadn't intended such a result, second that it was entirely normal -- in both a physical and social sense -- for a girl about to enter college to have her first orgasm, even if the circumstances had been somewhat...unusual. The third was that Johanna _was_ a part of her, and such behavior didn't amount to more than masturbation. It didn't have to mean anything beyond a satisfaction of the self.

But she still had questions.

"Do you enjoy it?" Makoto murmured quietly, even though there was no one else but Johanna to hear her. Beyond the occasional glimpse of a Shadow, anyway. "Or is it all just me?"

_The more comfortable you are with yourself, the stronger our contract grows. I exist to strip you of all other masks so you may seek justice and truth with your eyes wide open, priestess._

That seemed like a yes, even if it was a roundabout one. "I must be really sheltered if you have to educate me on...I mean--"

 _The education is your own, and a gift I offer freely._ Johanna sped up a second later as if to make her point, spiking Makoto's heart rate. A shiver slipped down her spine as she recovered from the hitch in breath, deciding whether or not to chase that high again.

"Yes." Makoto whispered, just that one word stirring an excited flutter in her stomach.

Johanna made a curious sound, one that carried over the engine's steady thrum. _Yes, what?_

"I--" Of course she had to ask properly, show her respects. "I want you to take control again."

Seconds later the change in the bike occurred just like before, systems locked out from her influence, and Makoto swallowed past a knot in her throat. The hard part about choosing to do this -- rather than it just _happening_ \-- was that her mind was now utterly focused on what came next, how to do it right. She knew that 'right' in this situation depended on the person, but what if--a flush climbed up the back of Makoto's neck as she stopped that thought cold, realizing she was having performance anxiety over the idea of pleasing _herself_. No wonder Johanna kept encouraging her to relax.

So she closed her eyes again as the bike accelerated, trying to let her thoughts wander at will, wherever they chose. The first jump was to the fight, of course, the source of her initial frustration, and recalled the last hard lash of Ann's whip across the flat of her back. The impact had stung but that pain spurred her forward, landing her next hit on the Shadow so hard that it fell like a sack of bricks to the floor. Ann had apologized, anyway, and offered a massage to ease the ache. If she had, then...

It would be hard to feel through her thief outfit with all the reinforced leather, especially with all the spikes in the way, but those could always be taken off without much trouble. Ann would have to strip off her gloves too, since latex on the skin would feel more like a doctor's examination than a--

Makoto stiffened at the realization that she was fantasizing about her friend, about being touched while half undressed, and that was the moment Johanna braked hard in order to make a hairpin turn. The jolt up between her legs startled a groan from Makoto's throat, loud enough to echo through the whole tunnel, and only instinct kept her gripping the bike's handlebars instead of slapping a hand over her own mouth. This wasn't how it was meant to go; she was just supposed to enjoy the ride and vent the heat under her skin for a little while.

_She is beautiful, priestess. There is no shame in it._

"D-don't encourage me!" Makoto muttered, shaking her head to clear the thought, as if it would be stripped away by the wind flowing over the top of the motorcycle. "I just...I want to feel good again."

_Then breathe and focus on me, wild one. Every movement, every sound. Center yourself._

It was an order uttered with power and kindness in equal measure, like a velvet-lined gauntlet gripping the back of her neck. She obeyed with a shaky sigh, fingers falling slack around the bars and simply hanging there. The air in Akzeriyyuth was stale and cold, but the wind whipping across her face was pleasant enough, made all the better as Johanna started to accelerate. With the building speed came the soothing hum of the engine opening up, fueled by an endless power. Her Persona could ride for days -- forever -- and that thought filled with Makoto with a different kind of warmth.

Well, different by degrees. Now that she had settled it was easier to let her mind wander past its usual bounds, and if a few stray thoughts about Ann came with that, Makoto chalked it up to the intensity of the battle. Besides, they had barely touched beyond the point of necessity during a fight, or that time the other girl wiped a stray bit of cream off the corner of her mouth when they went out for crepes together. Steadfastly ignoring the pink tint climbing up her cheeks, Makoto prayed that Johanna would go faster, and was rewarded for it the moment both thighs pressed in against the sides of the bike.

This time the spike of pleasure wasn't a shock, and she had figured out enough to roll her hips in a slow and steady motion, enough to encourage the build of friction without jostling her position atop Johanna. There was no concerns about the bike tipping, but Makoto knew her own weight was still a factor, and riding that line between danger and the heat sparking through her nerves like lightning was a rush in itself. It was a fight to keep her eyes open, but every time they slipped shut, she saw flashes of red and gold, fantasizing about another body pressing against her from behind, slender fingers wandering lower as that sweet voice whispered encouragement in her ear.

Makoto choked back a moan only for Johanna to make a sudden loop, the swift series of turns jolting a startled whimper from her lips. Her fingers clenched hard around the handlebars, needing something to hold onto while the rest of her body surrendered to an insistent need, thighs flexing into solid columns of muscle and straining against the limits of black leather. The scarf wound loosely around Makoto's neck pulled tighter for a moment as the long end snapped in the wind behind her, and the change in pressure sent coils of heat spiraling down to her center.

Every passing breath came in short, quick bursts, a warm rasp in her throat that paled in comparison to the liquid warmth right between her legs, and a jerk through Makoto's legs made both heels slam down on the footrests, hard enough that it would have rattled the bike if Johanna wasn't holding them both still. Her hips ground down one more time, holding in that sweet spot where she was most sensitive, and Makoto sounded out her release with a staggered moan, spots dancing along the edges of her vision.

She only glimpsed the approaching platform between flutters of her eyelids, still gasping when Johanna rolled to a clean stop right by the escalator. The doors fell shut behind her, cutting off the room from any wandering shadows, and Makoto took a few moments to recover there, fighting a blush at the realization that her breathing had fogged up the inside of Johanna's windshield. After carefully cleaning it clear with a sleeve, Makoto sat back up, placing her feet on the floor so they would stop feeling so wobbly.

"This is just oxytocin and endorphins." She murmured under her breath, even knowing that Johanna could hear. "I'm not sure giving my brain a chemical bath after a fight is a healthy coping mechanism."

_So you say, wild one. But you smile much more after._

Makoto huffed, brushing a stray lock of hair back behind her ear. "I...I'll take your word for it."

\--

Eventually, it became somewhat of a habit.

Not often enough that anyone else on the team would get suspicious, of course, but the Phantom Thieves had plenty of reasons to delve into the Metaverse, and Makoto found herself juggling more and more stress with each passing day. She didn't want to vent to her friends, especially about her sister, and every time they discussed going further into the casino, every part of her mind went on red alert like Joker had given her the calling card instead. It was for the best -- and what she wanted from the start, if she was being honest with herself -- but the wrench Akechi had thrown into things left matters even more complicated than they already were.

There was also the fact that she was dealing with something that could only be called a _crush_ \-- or more than one, maybe, which was particularly ridiculous because a single vector of attraction was quite enough to deal with, thank you -- and sussing out exactly what that meant. Makoto had always felt elated when she saw or met a successful or powerful woman, but untangling that from romantic intentions was far more confusing than it ought to be. Of course she'd enjoy having coffee with Haru or helping Ann study; they were her _friends_ , but that didn't explain away the giddy feeling when she had run into local shogi champion Hifumi Togo at the bookstore, or how exciting it was to parry strategy back and forth with someone who had mastered it.

The fine line between appreciation and attraction was maddening, and she was far too busy to divine which way her heart was being pulled with exams and a SIU investigation waiting in the wings. Makoto talked to Johanna because her Persona was always willing to listen, and when that confusing tension boiled over, she went for a long ride until it was spent from her blood, clearing her mind again.

The night they solidified a very dangerous chain of plans, Makoto headed into the Metaverse alone, knowing Sae would spend the night sleeping in her office. It wasn't a reckless run into the heart of the abyss; she knew better than to get injured before the upcoming clash, and the shadows in the upper floors of Mementos tended to take one look at her and promptly sprint the other way these days. That was satisfying in its own way, proof that her power and confidence really had been growing with time, and when she said as such aloud to Johanna, Makoto was convinced that the Persona smiled.

 _You continue to awaken to more strength and soon it will be needed._ That Makoto knew down to her bones, as if the truth was painted on every wall she rode past. _This may be the last night you have for peace._

"Probably." Makoto admitted with a soft laugh, casually steering the bike over the rattle of subway tracks. "But as long as we all do our parts, I know we'll make it."

 _Such faith, my priestess._ A familiar buzz went through her fingertips, chains rattling low around the body of the bike as the glow of flame around the tires flared. _Let me reward you for it._

"Oh?" She could guess Johanna's meaning, was sure enough for her heart to do a quick double-tap. "Yeah. Yeah, okay."

The clutch and throttle froze, brakes suspended, and Makoto couldn't help an excited little bounce in her seat. She would wither from embarrassment if any of her friends ever found out about this, but Johanna always whispered comforting words to ease her fear. With time it had become easier to confront her own desires, especially since her Persona didn't come bundled with any of the strange judgments society had for what women should and shouldn't want. It was still nerve-wracking to think about the people she wanted to date -- or kiss, maybe, eventually -- but for now this kept her sane and sleeping well at night.

It was business as usual at the start, falling under the sway of the engine's low thrum, speeding impossibly fast through the winding tunnels around them, and Makoto was just getting warmed up when Johanna decelerated, breaking the spell. A shudder went through Makoto from head to toe at the shift, but it lasted only seconds before the bike was zipping around at top speeds again, turning her into a silver-blue dynamo that lit the tracks ablaze. She didn't try to stifle her moans this time, hoping they would serve as their own encouragement, but after a sharp turn that left her pulse stuttering at both wrists and throat, Johanna slowed back down again.

"Johanna, is something wrong?" Makoto asked breathlessly.

 _No._ The single syllable was promptly followed by a sudden burst forward, tearing through into the next area without a care for dark tracks left burned into the platform floor.

Makoto held on tight as they rode right down the escalator, every solid thump of the steps provoking a gasp or groan until they were on solid ground again. Each curve in the path had Johanna lean to compensate, the constant back-and-forth in pursuit of ecstasy as Makoto trembled, the rush hitting her harder than it ever had in the past. She was getting close fast, well ahead of schedule, and nearly cried out the instant before Johanna ground to a halt.

Makoto almost bent in two, caught between needing to catch her breath and the sudden drop of sensation. "Johanna!"  

They were at the mouth of a deep hall, extending so far that she couldn't see the end before it was closed off by darkness, but there was no threat she could see, no shuffle of shadowy feet in the distance. She didn't understand why Johanna had stopped until a hum of amusement echoed through her head.

Running her thumb over one handlebar like a caress, Makoto sighed. "You're doing this on purpose."

 _I know your limits, priestess. How much you can endure._ Johanna's reply was a tease in itself, a challenge. _And I wish to show you._

"You..." Curiosity always got the better of her, especially with something new, untested. "Alright."

 _When we reach the end, you will have your release._ Johanna declared, and the engine revved in preparation. _Until then, chase whatever you wish._

She was given no chance to answer before the bike took off like a shot, only reflex keeping her locked in her seat. Makoto's thoughts were scrambled for a moment, not sure when the friction would fade or spike again, but she took advantage while it was permitted, rocking into the feeling until her breath hitched. It was like lighting a match, the fire struck in an instant, and with that growing flame Makoto felt at ease enough to let her mind wander.

It was never more than flashes, fragments, a refusal to never chain herself to one image and let it become a full-blown fantasy, but she still moaned aloud at the thought of Ann pushing her into a darkened corner for a kiss, their masks askew as she wrapped her legs around the blonde's hips, palms like warm anchors on the other side of her thighs. Johanna dialed down the speed a moment after and Makoto could have howled in frustration, but the ache between her legs came back twice as strong when the motorcycle lunged forward again, fast enough to cool the sweat on the back of her neck.

The streak of crimson across her thoughts blurred to purple and swathes of black as Makoto imagined her fingers undoing the buttons of Haru's vest, tasting gunpowder in the air from a fight just won. They would kiss under the brim of that dark hat until the axe fell from silk-clad fingertips and empty hands sought out the laces of her uniform, pulling them slack one by one. Makoto's hips jerked down against Johanna in a desperate grind, bracing herself for the pause she knew was to come the moment pleasure brought her right to the edge.

When it happened, she sucked in a quick breath, bearing the hesitation a third time despite the quiver of muscle from thigh to calf, strung tighter than a bowstring. Just like she would be playing shogi side by side with Hifumi in the farthest pew, fingertips teasing up under each others' skirts every time a piece was captured until one of them was declared queen and went flush with the rewards of victory. Makoto honestly wasn't sure whether she wanted to win or lose, but that didn't matter when the end of the tunnel was in sight and Johanna was going faster by the second.

 _Now, Makoto._ That powerful voice resounded between her ears and Makoto responded without thinking, bearing down against Johanna's frame as she spent, drenched in bliss. For a second the world was nothing but white light, a pure shock to her system while she rode through the peaks and valleys until coming down as a breathless, shaking mess. A laugh, loud and joyous, spilled from Makoto's lips as Johanna fell back to a more even speed, returning the controls back to her hands. The rush had been unbelievable, but it was its own relief to be brought back to earth again.

"Thank you, Johanna." Makoto whispered, running the back of her knuckles along smooth chrome. "You were right."

_Perhaps you will learn to trust my advice in other matters eventually, priestess. Your path forward need not be a lonely one._

Straightening up in her seat, Makoto quietly cleared her throat. Stealing the hearts of the unjust had to be their first priority; her own could come later.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece from Ann's perspective was [commissioned here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059629).


End file.
